Wandering Tribe
The Wandering Tribe is a loose confederation of nomadic peoples and outcasts from other tribes on Bota Magna that protect each other from the dangers of the jungles. History Formation Rukoran first formed the Wandering Tribe at the Crossroads when he intercepted two Iron Glatorian who had been almost killed in Agora to supposedly stop the dreaming plague. Rukoran, being an exile himself, helped the two save the Iron Agori and some other glatorian from the ruins of Falinta and from prisons in Agora. Rukoran and the Iron Tribe remnants set up a camp near Crossroads where they lived peacefully for some time. Core War The Battle of Crossroads The Battle of the Crossroads occurred when Skrall forces came into clash with Fire Tribe Forces that were retreating towards Agora along the Trade Road. Rukoran's encampment was caught in the crossfire, resulting in the death of several iron glatorian and almost all of the iron agori. Rukoran and his people fleed from the encampment and became nomadic for some time. The Core War Nomadic Years Throughout the Core War, Rukoran and his travelling band picked up several deserters from armies of all kinds and the Wandering Tribe slowly grew. They also encountered Sueros, an agori who had been travelling with a herd of rare dinosaurids, who helped them fight off a water tribe attack led by Tarix. The Shattering and Float's Arrival During the Shattering, the tribe took shelter in a cave near the Skrall homeland and established an encampment. They were stumbled upon by Float and a rogue Skrall who joined the tribe reluctantly. They were later visited by a rock agori who was fleeing from the Baterra. The Agori's backpack actually turned out to be a shapeshifted Baterra that killed him instantly and several of them began decimating the tribe. As they were about to get extincted they were saved by bone hunters cut off from their native lands. The tribe then migrated away from the cave in order to escape the Baterra. Vorox Invasion Notable Members Glatorian and Warrior Class Glatorian * Rukoran, the Earth Glatorian who organized the tribe * Naderma, a female Iron Glatorian who was married to Telluris before the dreaming plague * Several Iron Glatorian who survived the Dreaming Plague * A Fire Glatorian who was killed in the Baterra Attack(deceased) * Several Glatorian killed in the Baterra Attack(deceased) * Several Iron Glatorian killed in the battle of the crossroads(deceased) * Tikom, a former medic for the fire tribe during the Core War and assistant to the Great Being Kapura, carries around a welder and is known to be good at repairing and building things. Skrall, Vorox, and Tellnor * A rogue Skrall who was saved by Float * Float, a Tellnor who fought in the Core War * Several Skrall Navy Deserters * Skrall killed in the Baterra Attack(deceased) * Rakula, a Vorox deserter who was freed by her Zesk friend Garta from the Slaughterhouse Agori and Shorter Class Agori * Sueros, an agori who travels with a herd of Long Necks, not technically part of the tribe but helps them when called upon * A Rock Agori who was taken in by the tribe but led the Baterra right to their encampment(deceased) * Several Iron Agori, all were killed by the Baterra or in the battle of the Crossroads(deceased) * Earth Agori who followed Rukoran in his exile ** Many of those Earth Agori who were killed in the Baterra Attack(deceased) ** Earth Agori injured by Skrall Navy Attacks * Rock Agori liberated from Skrall Navy ships * Ice Agori Prisoners Liberated from Skrall Navy Ships ** Several Ice Agori who returned to Malvarmega, guided by Skrall(no longer part of the tribe) *** Ice Agori killed by Vorox and Dinosaurids trying to reach Malvarmega as well as Ice Agori killed in the Baterra Attacks Bone Hunters, Sclefors, and Zesk * Zesk captured from attacking Vorox battalions * Zesk used as scouts in the more dangerous areas * Garta, an intelligent Zesk who saved Rakula from the Slaughterhouse * All Bone Hunters trapped on Bota Magna ** Norun, the bone hunter leader who saved the tribe from the Baterra attack ** Bone Hunters under Norun killed assaulting the Baterra(deceased) * A Sclefor who was sent to find Float, killed by Kapura for attacking him( Encampments